For What It's Worth
by JDFFan2278
Summary: A young girl is captured by her father and forced to serve him as Princess Ashleigh against her will. AU, OO. Love triangle: Tommy/OC x OC/OC x Jarrod.
1. The Princess

Ashleigh could sense fear in her father's eyes. Something was hurting him. There was something preventing him from being his full evil self.

"Dad, what's wrong? I'm worried for you. What—what's hurting you? Please, talk to me. "Ashleigh whispers.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I just need a few minutes alone. You're dismissed for now. Come back in five minutes, all right? I should be better by then. I'll tell you if you need to come back sooner. Sweetheart, are you all right? You seem a bit distant today. " Lord Tithor wonders.

Lorelei, Tithor's monster maker, walks in, interrupting the monarchs' conversation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my lord, Princess. I figured you finished talking by now. I hadn't heard anything so I thought I would check on you. Well, I'll escort Ashleigh back to her bedroom." Lorelei gasps.

The princess follows, but looks back after a few minutes. Her dad waves her out. She solemnly nods before rushing out.

"He's really upset. I've never seen him like this. I know I left for three days, but still, I just can't stand when he gets like that." Ashleigh states.

"I know you're concerned. Trust me. I am, too. Rita's pretty upset by it, as well. Ever since your mother left to go on vacation, things haven't been the same around here. Your dad's been, well, depressed." Lorelei responds.

A crashing sound echoes from down the hall, followed by a faint groan. Ashleigh stops, turns around and runs back to the throne room.

"Father, are you okay? Hold on, I'm coming. Dad, I got so worried. I'm so glad you're all right, though. I can't let you leave me, not now. I'm not ready to have such a heavy weight like ruling the Dragon Empire on my shoulders just yet. I still need guidance." Ashleigh sighs.

~Corinth Cove, California, an abandoned warehouse district~

Amanda Rawlings, daughter of Joel and Angela Rawlings, rides her bike down the street to her house after school. She stops when she sees a strange green light in the distance. Bolting inside, she races to her mom.

"Relax, Amanda. We'll figure something out, if Tithor doesn't get trigger happy or send his daughter down to do his dirty work." Angela re-assures her daughter.

~Dragonzord~

Tithor stands up, looking better than ever. He caresses his daughter's frightened face and strokes his fingers through her luxurious midnight blue hair.

"It's time, my darling princess. My Chronobots are ready, correct?" he asks.

"Y-yes, Father, they are. They just need to be activated. I'll get your staff. Dad, what is it? Do you hear something? Talk to me, please. Say anything. Just give me an order and I'll do it." Ashleigh pants.

"Darling, get my spell book. I have a dastardly idea. Quickly, go. Don't look back. I'll be waiting here and then we'll review. Go now! "Tithor orders.

"As you wish, Father. I'm at your command." Ashleigh smirks, pulling into a one-arm hug.

She runs off into the darkness, returning a few minutes later, with her dad's spell book and staff. Tithor smiles and laughs maliciously.

"Father, you already have five planets under your control. Plus, you have to take care of me. Isn't a sixth a bit much? I'm not criticizing you; I'm just curious. I guess you already know that. Can we get this over with?" she asks, handing over the book.

Tithor strokes her hair to calm her down. A light flashes briefly, blinding the princess and almost making her faint.

"Quiet, Ashleigh. I'm thinking. You remember what happens when you interrupt me when I'm thinking, or do I have to refresh your memory?" Tithor snarls, removing one of his gloves and aiming directly at Ashleigh's heart.


	2. An Attack

"You dare to speak back to me, young lady? Ah, Corinth Cove. It's a pathetic excuse for a city. Am I right, Ashleigh?" Tithor asks.

The princess beams in approval. Her father had waited a long time for this day. Now his revenge is almost at hand.

"Father, we're going to attack the city soon, aren't we? Dad, I'm talking here. Yoo-hoo!" Ashleigh calls.

Tithor glares at his daughter. He comforts her lovingly.

~Corinth Cove~

Trini Lee-Scott receives the call from Angela regarding the Dragon Empire. She covers her mouth as Jason walks in.

"The Dragon Empire's back? Angela, are you sure? The last time Tithor came around, he was just looking for Ashleigh. He probably just lost her again." Trini laughs.

"Then, you'd better see this, because I think I'm hallucinating. I see the Dragonzord and the last time we saw that was before Tommy lost his powers. We'd better get out the morphers. Melody, get them for me, please!" Jason yells up the stairs.

Melody runs down the stairs, the six morphers in her arms. She looks at her dad and nods.

"All right, let's get this over with. I'd better call Tommy and see if Phoebe wants to do this, too, if he hasn't already placed a spell on her. Man, I feel so bad for her." Kimberly Collins sighs.

Tara Bradley nods in agreement. She'd been worried about her best friend.

~Dragonzord~

"Ashleigh, I'm leaving to go to Earth to terrorize a few humans. Would you like to join me? I could use some back-up and you love a good battle. Ashleigh, you're coming. That's final. Don't give me that look and make me feel sorry for you because I don't. Hurry up. We wouldn't want an accident to befall my beautiful, sweet daughter and princess, would we now? Do you have your armor and the Ninja Coins?" Tithor demands, as he caresses his daughter.

The princess kneels down as her sword and armor materialize. She looks happy; it's almost sickening to Tithor.

"Terrorizing humans is my specialty, Father. You should know that by now. We've been working together long enough. Father, what's wrong? Is your Crane in Corinth Cove? I'll capture her, if that'll satisfy you. I'll handle my Kimberly, while you handle yours. Does that sound good?" Ashleigh wonders, before producing the Falcon Ninja Coin, which Ashleigh had previously infused with dark energy.

Tithor absorbs the dark magic and shares it with his daughter to make her even stronger. She cackles as the energy from her father combines with her own, making her almost invincible.

"Are we okay to leave now? Just promise you won't get upset if we lose, all right? There's that smile I love so much. Lorelei, you're in charge. Princess, let's go. The time to destroy those annoying Rangers has arrived. You're very quiet this morning, dear. Is there a problem?" Tithor wants to know.

Ashleigh scoffs before teleporting away. Her father wouldn't understand. He never was able to.

~Corinth Cove~

"Dad, are you sure this is the best thing to do right now? Let's go. We might as well get rid of these Rangers now." the princess advises.

Tithor places Ashleigh's Dark White Tigress Ninja Coin in her hand. He can tell she needs it.

"You remember the plan, my Tigress, don't you? You're safe, dear. Now, make them pay for making me almost lose you to the Abyss of Evil again. After 200 years of imprisonment, I owe you that much. Sic them!" Tithor growls ferociously.

"It'd be my pleasure. First, I call upon Charlie, the A-Squad Red Ranger, and Camille, possessor of the Green Chameleon spirit! Rise and join me and my father in the fight against the Rangers! Yah!" Ashleigh exclaims, throwing the cards containing the two evil female Rangers into the air.

The three ladies cackle, before attacking as one. They're a formidable fighting force. Ashleigh unsheathes her sword and uses her ninja streak to cut down most of the Rangers before returning to her father.

"Ashleigh, you did an excellent job. I knew picking you over Marina was a good choice. I never trusted her, anyway. It's sickening just thinking about it. Camille, Charlie, watch my daughter for now. I have an idea and I don't want her to ruin it." Tithor smiles broadly.

"Hey, Tithor, pay attention to the battle and not your daughter! It's a pretty good technique!" a woman yells from the cliff overlooking the battle.

Tithor notices that his daughter is being terrorized by the two evil Rangers that she had released from their prisons just minutes before. He strides over to the three. Duncan Lee-Scott, the Red Ranger, hits Tithor in the back, causing Ashleigh to finally notice.

"Father, I'm here! I won't leave your side until you're healed. We should go to the medicine bay, have Lorelei take a look at you, and see if that blasted Red Ranger actually harmed you. Charlie, I'm talking about the Red Ninja Tsunami Ranger. Jeez." Ashleigh cries.

She teleports off with Charlie and Camille back to the Dragonzord. Charlie attempts to comfort the princess, but Ashleigh shoves her off.

~Dragonzord~

"Hey, I'm trying to help you! We're on the same side, remember? I'm getting your father. I can't handle you like this. You miss your dad, don't you?" Charlie wants to know.

Flit flies into the throne room, panting. Ashleigh looks up, hoping he has good news.

"Ashleigh, your father wants you right now. He wouldn't say why, though. It's very odd. That's not like him. Follow me. I'll take you to him. Lord Tithor, I brought Ashleigh just like you asked." Flit buzzes.

Tithor takes off his glasses before motioning to a chair across from him. He de-morphs to reveal Tommy Oliver. Ashleigh does the same, revealing his daughter, Phoebe.

"Father, is everything all right? This isn't about me leaving the battle early, is it?" Phoebe asks cautiously, worried that she's about to get hurt.

"You're fine, Phoebe. I was beginning to doubt Flit was unable to deliver my message. I wanted to talk with you alone. Sit down, please. I insist." Tommy states.

Phoebe looks a little confused. Her father was never this nice to her since he became Lord Tithor. She turns to the doorway, where Camille's standing, with Flit in her arms.

"_You_ caused this! Now, fix it, before I destroy the princess of the Dragon Empire. It's not going to be pretty. I can tell you that much, _Lord Tithor_." Camille growls.

Phoebe runs to her father. She knows she won't get hurt when she's by her father, especially when she's being threatened.

**A/N: Will Phoebe survive? Does Camille want something from Thomas? **


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe trembles viciously. She looks up at her father, who knows he has to do something.

"Phoebe, stop shaking. Here, take my jacket. You're just cold, aren't you? It's okay. Camille isn't going to hurt you, I promise. Get my spell book. I have a nasty idea that I need your help with. Everything must go smoothly in order for my plan to work. Don't fail me, darling." Tommy growls.

Phoebe bows, before smirking and drawing Ashleigh's sword. She can already tell it's a good idea. A woman in white enters her father's laboratory undetected.

"Who are you? My father never told me he worked for a woman who wears white. Father, we have an intruder! Come to the laboratory quickly!" Phoebe cries, grabbing the Dragon Dagger from its shelf for protection.

Tommy races in, under the impression there really is an intruder. What he doesn't know is he knows her.

"Phoebe Marina Oliver, why are you using the Dragon Dagger without my permission? Give it to me now." Tommy orders.

Phoebe reluctantly hands over the dagger. She hurries to her father.

"You'll protect me, right, Dad? I was going to give you the dagger, anyway." Phoebe asks.

Tommy nods as he runs his fingers through Phoebe's cocoa powder hair. He smiles evilly as he walks up to the woman.

"Green Ranger, I didn't realize you had a daughter. I was just going to destroy her, too." the woman states, looking ashamed.

Phoebe stumbles backwards. She never thought she'd have to hear those words ever again. Tommy morphs back into Tithor, as Phoebe morphs back into Ashleigh.

"Camille, take my daughter back to the throne room. I'll only be a minute. This isn't up for discussion, Princess. Your master should be there, waiting for you. Ashleigh, let go. Hurry now." Tithor snarls.

"Father, I'm not leaving you here! I'll always be by your side! I'd never abandon you, my Lord!" Ashleigh exclaims.

"Ashleigh, don't make me say it again. Now, go! That's an order!" Tithor yells, more fiercely.

The princess runs to Camille and they teleport out together. She hurries to her throne before father catches her. Camille bows to the princess, when her master walks in.

"So, you're the one who's been corrupting Camille to deliberately disobey me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dai Shi and I'll be addressed as such. While I'm here, I might as well corrupt you." a man in black lion-like armor declares.

Ashleigh laughs nervously before being attacked by her father. She gasps, since she knows he would never actually do that. Her Royal Highness, Crown Dragon Princess Ashleigh, uses a memory spell her father taught her early in her evil training to return her dad back to normal. She whips around when she hears cackling behind her.

"Oh, was that a joke? I forgot to laugh." Ashleigh sarcastically states, receiving a high-five from her father.

She curls up on her throne, tired from the day's events. Tithor takes Ashleigh up to his bedroom, so she can get some peace and quiet. The princess wakes up, after sensing the same energy wave she sensed in her father's lab.

"Ashleigh, what are you doing up? I brought you to my bedroom so you could sleep." Tithor asks, noticing his daughter coming down the stairs.

"Papa, that's her! She's the one who attacked me in the lab! You almost fooled me, Rita, but you made one mistake that gave away your true identity. You called my father "Green Ranger" after he came into the lab." Ashleigh shouts, smirking a little.

"Then do what needs to be done, dear. Prove your loyalty to me. I know you want to. I mean, you're my daughter and my princess. That is the best way to make you happy. You're so beautiful but you already know that. This is for you. Use it wisely, dear." Tithor growls menacingly.

Ashleigh removes the wrapping paper to reveal a midnight blue Dragon Dagger. She runs over to her father, finally glad that she now has the ability to use a Zord in battle. Tithor can tell she loves it.

"I can't believe you actually remembered my birthday. Thank you so much. I'll treasure this forever and ever." she whispers, partially sobbing.

Tithor wraps his arms around his daughter's waist, knowing how much she loves it. He looks down at her, as she looks up.

"You're my daughter. I had to do something nice for you. Empress Rita, it's all right for you to leave. Ashleigh and I can handle the Rangers from here." Tithor growls viciously.

Rita teleports out of her former castle back to her father's place. Camille attacks the princess from the side, forcing her to de-morph. The Dragon King, who's very protective of his daughter, restores her powers, transforming her back into Ashleigh, as Flit faints.

"Let's get you back to Camille. She knows how much I care about you and all animals, for that matter. Stay in my pocket for now, all right?" the princess asks of the fly.

"With the new powers Dai Shi gave me, I can finally rid myself of my biggest threat. This'll be my golden moment. Dai Shi will make me his queen if I succeed in my mission of destroying you, Princess Ashleigh. Is there anything you'd like your daughter to know before she loses her life, Lord Tithor?" Camille asks.

"You bet I do, but she already knows it. Dear, do it! Tap into that amazing power I gave you for such a special occasion such as this!" Tithor yells.

"I need ultimate dragon power! Now you know the reason my father refers to me as his Dragon Princess! It's something I've been wondering for the past year myself!" Ashleigh cries, transforming into a magnificent midnight blue dragon.

Camille and Dai Shi/ Jarrod are kicked out of the castle, before Ashleigh returns to her villainess state. The two smirk maliciously and high- five.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Ashleigh was captured and found out her father was Lord Tithor, she hadn't been the same. Kicking out Jarrod and Camille made her feel even worse. Flit, who decided to remain with them, flies into her bedroom and lands on her hand.

"His Royal Highness wants to see you in the throne room immediately. If you don't get there in five minutes, he'll set the whole place ablaze!" the fly shouts.

She rushes out of her room down the hallway to meet up with him. Half of the room is covered with midnight blue wallpaper, while my father covered his half in green. Two dragons are on the back wall, one midnight blue and the second green. My father doesn't notice me come in. He does after a few minutes.

"There's my princess. Are you rested enough to begin phase one of my diabolical plan to enslave this pathetic city? First, get Saba for me, princess." Tithor growls, his nails cutting into her chin.

She whimpers a few times before following his orders. The tiger-like sword is too high up for her to reach by herself.

"Princess, here, let me help you with that." the A-Squad Red Ranger declares, before grabbing Saba for her.

She chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Charlie's always there for her, even when Tithor can't. She's like a big sister to her. They always looked out for each other.

"Father, I'm sorry for taking so long. I needed a little help getting Saba. You promised to lower that shelf!" Ashleigh yells.

"Relax, sweetheart, you're fine. I'm not upset with you. Follow me down to the dungeons. I need to question someone who I had to capture and you know I can't be without you for too long. Hurry up." Tithor snarls.

Tithor's boss, Lord Zedd, teleports onto the Dragonzord. Ashleigh starts freaking out. She gets even more worried.

"Dad, what did you do this time? Hey, Father, are you all right? "the princess asks.

Tithor hands his daughter his Falcon Ninja coin to hold onto in case a fight escalates. She takes it, before running off in the opposite direction.

"Lorelei, get Ashleigh downstairs! It's for the best right now. You're not going to hurt my daughter! Ashleigh's one thing I'll always protect!" the king barks.

Ashleigh giggles happily as her father wraps his arms around her waist. She can already tell her dad loves her.

She hurries down to the dungeons before Zedd can hurt her. Then, her dad comes down.

"Ashleigh, I'm sorry you had to see that. My boss didn't hurt you, did he? I'll hurt _**him**_ if he did." Tithor asks, concerned, before turning to Lorelei, who's been trying to get his attention for several minutes.

"I have an idea, my Lord, but it involves Ashleigh. If you don't want her going, I'll simply send a monster. It's completely up to you." she states, bowing.

Ashleigh kneels down in front of her father, ready to accept whatever decision he makes regarding this battle. She looks up terrified.

"Princess, you may go ahead without me. First, follow me. I'd like you to meet the woman who ruined my life with a single letter 11 years ago." Tithor scoffs.

The princess gives her father a look. She needs more of an explanation. A brunette woman with a ponytail in a purple ponytail holder is kneeling down on the floor.

"Phoebe, please, talk to your father. I never meant to hurt him all those years ago. Tommy, please, I'm on your side. My niece doesn't need convincing, but apparently you do. Kimberly, help me out here!" the woman cries.

Tithor clicks his tongue as he de-morphs. He then walks over to Kimberly.

"Hey there, Beautiful. It's time to wake up. It's okay. This is my daughter, Phoebe. Phoebe, allow me to introduce Kimberly Ann Hart, the original- "Tommy starts, but Kimberly cuts him off.

"That is not Phoebe. Your daughter has brown hair, not dark blue. Where's my Power Coin, Tommy?!" Kimberly exclaims, checking her pockets.

"I'll protect it, Kim, relax. Ashleigh, can you come here for a minute? I'd like to give you something. It's very special to me, but I'm sure Rita wouldn't mind if I gave it to you. "Tommy states, handing his daughter a green coin.

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long… I've had a bit of writer's block, but here's chapter 4! Yay! Thanks to brankel1 for reviewing! I only own Ashleigh, Phoebe, Callista and Tithor. Follow, favorite, review, something, people!**

**©JDFFan2278, 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

"You've turned your daughter into a monster, Tommy! Phoebe, you can still fight the power your father gave you. The Rangers could use you. You're the daughter of Corinth Cove's best martial artist. Please, we need you." Kimberly begs.

"It's too late to try to save her. In a few minutes, Phoebe will be completely under my control. Once she is, I'll unleash her on Earth. Ashleigh, when you come back, meet me on Karoven Outpost-35. We'll talk more there. I love you, sweetheart. Lorelei, listen to my daughter. If she requests more Chronobots, she'd better get them." Tommy cackles, before kissing Ashleigh on the cheek and heading upstairs.

Ashleigh smirks sharkily before heading back up to the throne room. Lorelei's not far behind. She's a little slower, though.

"I trust the jewels my father left with you are still protected?" Ashleigh demands.

"Of course the jewels are protected, my Lady. I will always protect them, if it means I earn your trust." Lorelei replies, bowing.

Ashleigh spins around. She's skeptical the jewels are protected. Darkness washes over the Dragon Princess as her father's spell takes its full effect. Ashleigh unsheathes the dagger her father gave her for her birthday. She freezes a section of the castle's floor to contact her father.

"Hello, Father. I'm 100% under your control, as is the Phoenixzord. I'm just about to attack the city." Ashleigh reports, tying her hair back.

"Ashleigh, I was just going to contact you. You're ready, I hope? Whenever you're finished with whatever it is you're doing, I'll teleport you over. Make sure you bring those jewels; they're essential to my plan. Oh, never mind, I have them."Tithor declares.

Ashleigh sighs quietly, signing off and teleporting to her father. She takes the clipboard from her assistant, Elessa. Her midnight eyes glow intensely as she examines it.

"Thank you so much, Daddy. These gems will give us all the power we need." Ashleigh states.

Tithor fixes his daughter's hair and tiara so they're aligned perfectly. Ashleigh doesn't seem offended by this, since she lays her head on his chest.

"Eager to please me today, aren't we, baby? You were always sophisticated, my darling." Tithor croons, picking the 10-year-old princess up and sitting her on his lap.

"Sir, Zedd's here to talk about that thing you wanted to talk to him about. Bye!" Elessa yells.

The princess stands up so she can face her father. His crimson eyes burn right through her. Ashleigh relaxes for about a second, before realizing something.

"Dad, I'm not in trouble, am I? I couldn't stand if I were in trouble. I promise I won't betray either of you. Being the Dragon Princess is my life. I don't know anything else besides being evil. "Ashleigh whimpers.

Tithor helps his daughter up. He can tell she needs the help.

"Ashleigh, sweetheart, you're fine. No crying, young lady. Do you hear me? Ashleigh, are you all right?" Tithor asks, stroking her hair before noticing a woman in purple walking in.

Ashleigh gasps when she recognizes her mother. She runs over to her immediately.

"Mom, you're alive. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I can't believe the Dragon Empire royal family's back together. You have no idea what you've been missing. Dad's been going a little crazy since you left." Ashleigh whispers, sobbing in her mom's arms.

"Mara, is everything okay with Rita? Ashleigh, I'll be with you in one minute, all right? Go get everything ready. I'm almost ready to cast the spell on Trent and then we'll hang out to your evil heart's content. Do you have the spell book with you, darling?" Tithor asks, running his fingers through her hair.

Ashleigh holds up the spell book before kissing both of her parents on the cheek. She runs off.

"Sweetheart, are you sure this spell of yours will work? This new Ranger could defect and join our enemy. Is that what's supposed to happen?" Mara demands of her husband. Get whatever anger

"After a while, yes, that's what's going to happen. All right, I better go to the lab. Ashleigh's probably getting worried about where I am. Don't worry; I'll be back in a little bit, babe. I promise." Tithor whispers in Mara's ear.

He hurries out. Ashleigh turns when she hears someone coming in. She smiles broadly.

"Father, I was beginning to think you forgot about me. The spell book's all yours. I'm leaving now. I'll see you in the throne room, I'm guessing?" Ashleigh ponders.

"Actually, your father requested that you stay and help him, right, my Lord?" Lorelei asks.

Lorelei's older sister and Tithor's technical advisor, Anneliese, scoffs as she walks in. She knows Tithor wants Ashleigh to go with her.

"That's correct. Come here, sweetheart, so we can talk. Hold still for just one second, all right? You're all right. Nobody's going to hurt you. I'm just going to cut off a lock of your hair. It's necessary for the spell to work. Get whatever anger you need to get out now." Tithor whispers softly.

"You can do it. Just get it over with. I'm leaving immediately afterward, though. I won't if you need me to do anything before I head up." Ashleigh sighs.

Tithor pats his daughter on the back before pointing to the stairs. Ashleigh gets her father's vague message and nods before joining her mother. She curses under her breath for a few seconds when she notices a rip in her dress.

down to Earth, after healing her daughter.

~Corinth Cove Park~

"You Rangers are such fools. Do you really think you can take on the royal family of the Dragon Empire? Now that my wife's back from her little trip, we're unstoppable. With Ashleigh's heightened powers, nobody can get in our way. Dear, why don't you show them how it's done?" Tithor asks, turning to Ashleigh.

"Of course, Father. Bring it on, Rangers!" she challenges.

She poses as midnight-colored fireworks explode behind her. Tara tries to stop the princess with her Water Mace, but she's too slow. Ashleigh laughs and sighs. Tara manages to find an opening in the Dragon Princess' defense and exploits it.

"Tithor, you better have an idea. If you don't, I have one." Mara sighs.

"Mom, I've got this. Leave them to me. I've been waiting to use this. Dad, how about we take this to the next level?" Ashleigh queries.

She pulls out the Phoenix Dagger and begins playing the activation tune, as her father does the same with the Dragonzord. Ashleigh smirks and nods, before reaching for her helmet.

**A/N: Chapter 5's landed! For all you "OLCCaL" readers, I am still writing it, but it's going to be on hiatus for a while. Let me just explain one thing: my love triangle. Jarrod and Tithor both love Ashleigh, but Tithor obviously loves her more. Mara, Ashleigh, Phoebe, Tithor, Kim C, Anneliese, Tara and Lorelei are all my creation. No Jashleigh bashing!**


	6. Preparations

After the battle, on the Dragonzord, yelling can be heard from the throne room. It's angry yelling, and then there's silence. Everyone breathes silent sighs of relief.

"Father, we have a problem. You are going to want to see this. Kireti, come here, please. Are the Rangers contained like my father asked?" Ashleigh whispers to the elven boy.

"Princess, I've been loyal to your father for the past two and a half years. You're questioning me now? I thought you trusted your father. I've never failed him once." Kireti replies, as he turns around, his green eyes flashing.

A hand rests on Ashleigh's shoulder. She turns around to see her father. Kireti glances at her, worried that they're in trouble.

"Dad, you're still hurt. The Red Ranger banged you up pretty badly. You shouldn't have even gone to the second battle." the princess informs her father.

"I wanted to make sure I gave you enough power. We would have failed miserably and Zedd would have killed you if I didn't. You're my little girl. Thrax, I've been expecting you. Kireti, show him to the throne room. Ashleigh, do you need a few more minutes?" Tithor answers.

"Yes, Father. Just give me five minutes. I'll join you in the throne room as soon as I can. Marah, Kapri, Nadira, you three had better get here fast. It's happening again. Of course I'm sure. Girls, please, my father needs help. He's in no condition to fight the Rangers again. At the rate he's going, he'll lose his connection to Lord Tithor in 20 minutes!" Ashleigh cries, desperate.

The three girls nod, running off to inform their father and uncle of the princess' predicament. They arrive four minutes later. Ransik gets down to the princess' level.

"I contacted another villainess who's going through the same thing. With our time difference, I'm not sure when she's going to receive it. Nadira, I need you to go find Tithor. Your abilities should heal him enough to stop whatever's going on." Ransik orders.

The pink-haired mutant runs off, leaving the masked mutant, the blue-haired princess, and the twin villainesses alone to concentrate. The former villainess arrives, making Phoebe relax, now seeing a somewhat familiar face, before burying her face in her hands. Her head's pounding. It takes a while to calm her down.

"My father's really hurt. I have to see him. There must be something I can do. Dad, no!" Ashleigh cries, breaking free from Ransik.

"Ashleigh, sweetheart, I'm better. That near-death experience made me realize something. We'll discuss it tomorrow. Head up to my room. I'll be just fine sleeping out here. Flit will get you in the morning when I'm ready to speak to you. Oh, right, my message almost didn't get delivered last time because I accidentally injured his left wing." Tommy chuckles, as he wraps his arms around his daughter.

The princess looks up annoyed, and then notices two brunette women standing at the top of the stairs, glaring at her father. She de-morphs, defeated.

"Dad, how could you do this? Camille trusted me with protecting Flit. She'll flip out when she hears about what you did! I have to go. Don't follow me. I need some time alone. I'll try my best to heal you, Flit, I promise. I might as well check out how bad the damage is." Phoebe sobs teleporting off to her parents' room with Flit.

Tommy growls and Kim attempts to comfort him, but is forced back. Callista rushes over to the former Crane, angry with both her brother and niece. She runs off to comfort Phoebe.

"You were a bit hard on your dad, don't you think? Look, Phoebe, I know my brother turned you evil and everything, but it doesn't mean you have to hate him while you're under his power. Take Kimberly, for example. When she was taken over by Maligore and the spell was broken by Lerigot's family, do you know what she did? She raced over to help your father rescue Jason from falling back into the volcano, even after he held your father over the mouth of said volcano just minutes before." Callista states, as she bursts out laughing.

They hug as Tommy walks in and coughs. The former female Purple and Crimson rangers separate, looking pretty embarrassed.

"What did my sister just tell you a story about? Was it the one where Jason almost threw me into Maligore's volcano, was it?" he asks, remembering that horrible day.

Phoebe shrugs and giggles mischievously before playfully shoving her dad. Tommy kisses her forehead, before removing his morpher and placing it on the table by his bed. Phoebe sits bolt upright, wanting to know something.

"Why'd you choose me? There must have been a reason you chose me. I'm not a great martial artist. I only became somewhat decent because of you and Aunt Callista." Phoebe asks.

Phoebe, _you_ made yourself stronger. I only helped a little. Go to sleep now, all right? We have a big day tomorrow. See you in the morning. I love you, sweetheart." Tommy whispers.

"Ashleigh, you're awake and looking evil as always. Is everything all right? What does my little girl want?" Tithor asks.

"If it's not too much to ask, I want to battle the Rangers alone. It's something I've wanted for a while now. Please, give me this. I'll be forever loyal to you, Father." Ashleigh replies, kneeling down.

"You have been begging me about it. All right, I'll grant your request. I guess I should tell you the good news. Your mother and I have chosen you as our heir. After we're gone, the Dragon Empire will be yours to rule." Tithor declares.

Ashleigh's jaw drops. This is the best news she'd ever received. She jumps into her father's arms and giggles jubilantly. Her friends walk in, wondering what all the commotion's about. Ashleigh spins around and hugs her three best friends.

"Come on, Ashleigh, what did your father tell you? We're dying to know!" they all cry out.

"Let's wait for the others to get up. They're going to want to hear this. What I just told my daughter will change the Dragon Empire. "Tithor answers, before his daughter can reply.

Nadira runs to her father, excited to find out Ashleigh's big news. After a few minutes, the eight required people are in the throne room.

"You're looking at the crown princess of the Dragon Empire. My parents chose me as their heir! I couldn't wait to tell you girls, but…" the princess begins, looking in her father's direction.

The three girls don't need that sentence finished. Nadira places her hand on Ashleigh's right shoulder.

"Ashleigh, I need you to come with me. I'd like to speak with you privately. We need to figure out a date for the ceremony. Trent, you're coming, as well. Both of you need to be in my office in five minutes." Tithor glowers.

Ashleigh nods instantly. She has to thump Trent on the back of the head because he's daydreaming. Her father nods his approval. She runs off, before Trent reminds her they're on a time limit.

"I'm surprised you even knew about our time limit. Come on, we need to hurry. My dad's going to flip out if we're not in his office in three and a half minutes. Father, we're here." Ashleigh declares, appearing in the doorway.

Tithor looks up immediately and ushers the two in. He glares at Trent because he hurt his daughter.

"Come, sit, my little princess. I'll make sure that everything's perfect, just for you. Nobody's interfering with our plans, my darling. Soon, you, your mother and I will rule the pathetic planet known as Earth. The moon will be in optimal position in a week, according to Lorelei's calculations. Does next Saturday sound good to you?" the king inquires.

Ashleigh begins to protest, before calling for Nadira. The mutant comes running to check on her friend.

"When's the coronation? I'd like to get my hair done before then. There's a complication, isn't there?" she asks.

The princess nods. She whispers what's wrong in Nadira's ear. The mutant looks disgusted.

"Inform the queen the princess' coronation will be held that night, unless one of you objects to that date. Seeing as there are none, the three of you are dismissed. Ashleigh, you need to stay, actually. You need a new dress. Trent, Nadira, you two are dismissed." Tithor scowls.

"Oh, you've selected when we're holding the celebration? That's wonderful, husband." the queen declares.

"He's holding it on Saturday night, Mother, which, as you know, is my birthday. Our schedule's already full that day. He can't do this to me, at least, he can't if he wants me to accept my duties as crown princess, which I won't if he goes through with this. I'm leaving." she scoffs, teleporting off to finally get rid of the Rangers for her father.

~Corinth Cove~

Ashleigh arrives, wanting revenge for her father. She orders the Chronobots to capture the Red Ranger and bring him back to the ship, but Melody manages to intervene, taking on Ashleigh herself.

"Your brother's coming with me. My father would like a word with him. Don't worry. We won't hurt him much." Ashleigh smirks.

Melody charges the princess and hits her enough times to cause her to de-morph. Kimberly and Tara exchange shocked glances.

"You're way too late to stop me from getting ultimate power. The next time we see each other, I won't be so easy on you. Cheers!" Phoebe vows, before vanishing with Duncan.

~Dragonzord~

Tithor smiles evilly when his daughter comes back with the Red Ninja Tsunami Ranger. Anneliese calls the princess over to a pool of water on the right side of the throne room. Ashleigh grins when she sees the people leading a charge against her father.

"Princess, you can talk to me. So, Corinth Cove thinks they can challenge us. I won't allow that to happen. Camille, go down to the city and see why the people think they can do this to us. Ashleigh, bring Kimberly, my sister and the Red Ranger down to the dungeons. Do whatever you like to the girls, but leave the Ranger unharmed." the king laughs.

Ashleigh kneels and immediately follows her father's orders. Katherine storms in and notices her sister-in-law is gone.

"So, Callista, Kimberly and the Red Ranger escaped? They must've gotten wise." she scoffs.

"Our daughter brought them down to the dungeon. I'll be questioning the Red Ranger in the morning. Ashleigh, how are our guests?" the king answers, using the pool of ice his daughter used to contact him earlier.

"Well, they kind of, sort of, escaped. The Red Ranger's still here, though. Actually, your sister and Kimberly fell asleep. I'm sorry." the princess sobs.

The king demands his daughter come upstairs immediately.

**A/N: Thanks to PinkRangerV and brankel1 for reviewing. PinkRangerV owns Kireti and Saban owns all other characters from the Rangerverse.**


	7. The Coronation Part 1

Ashleigh races back to the throne room as quickly as she can. She kneels down in front of her father before looking up at him.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Ashleigh. As you know, your coronation's in two days. I'm just going to give you a few tests. I'll make you a general if you pass. First, let's see how your manipulation abilities are. Kireti, come forward, please. All right, sweetheart, whenever you're ready." Tithor states.

Ashleigh concentrates and manages to get Kireti to slap him. She turns to her father. He smiles evilly, but it disappears when he sees his daughter's upset.

"Father, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, but forget it. It isn't important. I need some fresh air." the princess sighs.

"Ashleigh, come sit with me. I'd like to talk with you. What's troubling you, my sweetheart? I'll make everything all horrible. Just say the word." Tithor whispers, holding Ashleigh's hand in his.

"I don't want to lose you again. It was hard enough the first time you were sealed away by the first generation of Ninja Tsunami Rangers. Please try to resist a little for me." Ashleigh sobs.

Tithor attempts to move his daughter off, but he just lets her lie there. He tries his best to remain calm for Ashleigh.

"Don't worry, Ashleigh. When the final battle comes around, I'll resist as much as you want me to. Oh, it looks like we're done. See how fast that was? Go upstairs and try on the new dress your mother got you. I'd like to see how it looks on you. It'll probably look absolutely gorgeous on you. Quickly, get changed. We don't have much time. Hurry up, all right?" Tithor chuckles lightly, releasing his daughter.

Ashleigh groans, but follows her dad's orders because she loves him. She fixes the hem of her dress so she doesn't trip on it.

"Ashleigh, your father wants to see you immediately. Go see him. I hope he loves the dress. I picked it just for you, my little Dragon Princess. I hope your father, the king, approves of it." Mara laughs.

"Mother, please. I know exactly how Father thinks and he'll adore it. I know he has plans for me. I'll always serve you and Father." the princess answers.

Meanwhile, back in Corinth Cove, the Rangers deal with Phoebe's treachery. Tara and Kimberly are the most shocked.

"I told you guys Phoebe was Ashleigh! You all said I was crazy!" Kim cries, resting on her mom's shoulder.

Phoebe walks in, and, being totally rock stupid, the Rangers morph, thinking she's there to hurt them. Luckily, Jen intervenes, stating that Phoebe's actually a good person, despite her father corrupting her and grooming her to be evil. Phoebe sits down with them and explains that, despite basically having most of her personality erased by Tommy, she's only pretending to make her father think she's on his side, although she's actually loyal to the Rangers. Tithor witnesses this, along with Kireti, before teleporting to the Collins' house. He states that she return to the Dragonzord with him.

"Tommy, this is an outrage! You can't just expect Phoebe to follow you _willingly_. You'd have to at least put her under three or four spells! Phoebe, this morpher is still inactive. With the knowledge your father has given you, you'd be a great asset to the team." The former Pink Time Force Ranger from the 31st century states.

"My place is with my father as the princess of dragons. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse, Jen. Melody, as I told you on the battlefield, my father has no intention of hurting Duncan. Now, if you'll excuse us, my father and I have a coronation to plan. _My_ coronation. " the seven- year- old answers, deciding to be 100% loyal to her father, despite Tara, Melody and Kimberly's pleas.

The two monarchs teleport off. Ashleigh sighs as she takes her throne. She's fed up of the whole "bad girl" ruse she's been keeping up for the past two weeks.

"You're dismissed. Go rest. You'll need it for the big night Saturday." Tithor whispers, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Father, should I wear the midnight blue and crimson dress for my coronation? I'm getting tired of just wearing midnight blue." the princess asks, giggling evilly.

Lord Tithor nods, approving of the two colors, being his and his daughter's favorite colors at the moment. Kireti puts a new necklace around the princess' neck, but Ashleigh slaps his hand away. Tithor takes the necklace from the elven boy.

"Don't give it to her yet, Kireti. I haven't even cast the dark spell that will bring her completely over to our side on it yet. I might as well cast the spell now." Tithor hisses quietly.

The princess turns around when she hears her father whispering something to Kireti. She shrugs it off and goes to get her coronation dress out of her closet.

"Lord Tithor, I just came from the princess' room. She's not doing well. You should bring the necklace. It could save her." Trent pants.

Tithor glares at him, before running off to see his daughter. He holds her in his arms and puts the necklace over her head. He whispers something, but Trent doesn't know what.

"Oh, Ashleigh, you're all right. Let me help you get up. Come on. How do you feel, sweetheart?" Tithor asks.

"I feel it should be me that's your second-in-command, not fourth. I'm forever loyal to you and your cause, Father. You know that. I know you can make something like that happen. Leave Lorelei to me. Father, aren't you tired of having someone who doesn't think the same way as you as your second? We're so in sync. You have to choose me, Dad. I've been by your side since the beginning." Ashleigh cries out, frustrated.

"Ashleigh, it's all right, my flower. Soon, my darling, I'll be able to implement our plan to destroy the other Rangers." Tithor answers.

Ashleigh gets up a minute to fix her dress. Tithor holds her hand as Lorelei walks in.

"My father doesn't have time for pleasantries. Trust me, it'd be best you back off." his daughter warns.

"Ashleigh, darling, I need some alone time with Lorelei. Do you like the new necklace?" Lord Tithor asks, caressing his daughter's cheek.

"Yes, I love it. It's beautiful. It's just like Mom's." Ashleigh replies, as she circles his throne, waiting for something exciting to happen so she can leave.

Anneliese walks in in a dark pink nightgown, yawning. Ashleigh giggles quietly, earning a silent death stare from the king, which gets her to shut up. He orders Anneliese to prep the Phoenixzord, so his daughter has a legitimate reason to get out of his hair.

"Boss, I was talking with your daughter. She's—Oh, right. Go ahead, you tell him, Princess." she states.

"Yes, daughter, tell me. Is everything all right? You didn't get injured, did you? Ashleigh, you may speak." Tithor snarls, as he stands up, his staff appearing.

"The Red Ranger escaped late last night. We were talking, but then things got quiet and I guess I fell asleep and he had his parents teleport him out. Wouldn't killing them be so much easier? We'd get the jewels like that." Ashleigh asks, snapping her fingers.

"We need balance, Ashleigh. You know that. Follow me. It is time for us to put our plan in place, sweetheart." Tithor whispers, picking his daughter up.

"Dad, I can walk, you know. You don't have to carry me." Ashleigh replies happily and a little lovingly.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Come on, I need your help." Tithor answers, putting her down

He doesn't, but it's better than having her destroy half of his emerald vases.

"Your Evilnesses, there's a warship outside from KO-35. Something's come up. You both need to head there immediately." Trent reports, his face dark.

"This'll be fun. Another problem I have to take care of, as if I didn't have enough." Tithor scowls.

Ashleigh kneels in front of her father, morphing into her cat form, standing on her hind legs. Tithor pushes her away with his foot.

"All right, Ashleigh. You may come. Is everything ready for departure, daughter?" Tithor demands, as he summons his Dragon Dagger in case he has to hurt someone upon their arrival.

"Yes, Father. I checked with Mother and Lorelei. They'll be taking over in our absence. You know Mom's going to whack you if she finds out you were flirting with any of your female followers." the princess points out.

Tithor waves his hand as if swatting at an invisible fly. He glares at his daughter as he forces open the doors to their Karoven Outpost palace.

"Scorpina, why, pray tell, am I being called away from my home palace when my daughter's coronation is two nights away?" Tithor asks his eyes now green.

The scorpion-like warrior kneels down, pulling a gold- armored monkey down with her.

"You both know my father doesn't like to wait. I'd answer his question." Ashleigh sighs, her eyes now red.

"The citizens are planning to overthrow you. They've realized you aren't great leaders. Congratulations, by the way, Princess." Scorpina gasps.

Ashleigh's eyes return to their regular midnight blue color. She frowns, as her father attacks them both.

"You've been under me for years and yet, you still continue to disappoint me. Ashleigh, destroy them both for me. I have no use for them anymore." Tithor declares, walking off to his lab.

Ashleigh figures out how her father had been controlling her. It was the necklace. She had to get it off. Tithor laughs as she repeatedly fails to get it off.

"That necklace can only be removed by me or your mother. You're going to be completely evil for a while." he says, watching his daughter intently.

Katherine teleports over and removes the necklace. Ashleigh sighs in relief.

"Tommy, she wanted it off because you made it too tight, as usual." Katherine interrupts.

"Kit-Kat, I don't have time for this right now. I have an empire to rule, as well as this and five other planets. Princess!" the king yells.

"Father, you called?" she asks, leaning against the frame of the doorway, looking relaxed.

The king of the Dragon Empire looks up, glad to see his little girl. He points over to a chamber on the back wall.

"Can you stand over there for me? I want to fix a couple spells on the boys, but I haven't used it in a few months, so I just want to test it. If you do this, I'll destroy the necklace. It'll be weaker for you, but you're going to want to watch when I fix the spells on the boys. It'll be hilarious." Tithor laughs.

She kneels down, ready to receive her father's blessing. Two nights later, everything's ready for the coronation to commence.

"Ashleigh, you can still back out. Your mother and I won't be upset. It's your decision, my dear.

"I'm not backing out. I need power, my Lord. I want the Rangers gone. They've been a nuisance for millennia." Ashleigh coos.

"Mara, is everybody here?" Tithor asks, turning to his wife.

Mara nods, as she gets up to hug their daughter. Tithor stops her. He looks upset.

"Well, we'd better get started. Ashleigh's waited far too long for this moment. Congratulations, sweetheart." he sighs, as everyone in attendance falls silent.

Kireti rushes over with the princess' crown. Lorelei stands by her friend, just like they did in rehearsal. The princess kneels down, scared.

"Ashleigh, please, I know we have our differences, but we need you. The crown's yours, if you want it." Tithor whispers.

**A/N: Chapter 7's here! Will Ashleigh choose her family or will the Rangers finally get through to her? Find out next time on "For What It's Worth"!**


	8. The Coronation Part Two

"Ashleigh, I need your decision. Chronobots, take her to the dungeons. If she's going to be this difficult, I see no reason to continue. She must pay for deceiving me." Tithor cackles.

"I'm forever loyal to the Dragon Court. You can't push me away, Daddy." the now-eleven-year-old princess replies.

The king just stares at her over his glasses like he didn't even hear her. Mara hits him on the back of the head.

"Tithor, your daughter just swore allegiance to you. Give her the crown. Sorry, sweetheart. Your father's just trying to be difficult." Mara says, trying to reason with her husband.

Ransik gets up and pulls an earpiece out of Tithor's right ear. He hands it to Mara.

"Dad, are you kidding me right now? You were taking a conference call?! We just wasted five minutes. I could've been crown princess by now!" Ashleigh pouts, crossing her arms.

Tithor just waves her off. Ashleigh gasps in horror.

"Do whatever you want, sweetheart. I don't care, but leave my vases alone." Tithor declares.

Ashleigh teleports off to do something to get her father's attention. A crashing sound can be heard from the king and queen's bedroom.

"Did Ashleigh just do the one thing I told her to not do? She's in so much trouble." Tithor sighs.

"You told her to do whatever she wanted. I guess destroying one of your emerald vases was what she wanted to do. Frankly, I don't blame her." Zeltrax replies, smiling.

"Hey, if I wanted a comment from the peanut gallery, I would've asked for it. I better go yell at my daughter. Ashleigh, get back here this instant!" Tithor yells in his I'm-in-charge-so-you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me voice.

Ashleigh teleports in front of her father. She's grinning. She sobs as she falls into his arms.

"I'm sorry about the Red Ranger escaping, Dad. Everything would've been perfect if he hadn't escaped and made me fall asleep. Please forgive me." she whispers.

She transforms into her cat form, her midnight eyes being retained. Tithor picks her up for a few minutes, but hands her off to Kapri when he finds out the Rangers are on their tail. Lorelei enters, informing the villains present the Rangers are on their way. Deciding to just screw the coronation, Tithor hands Ashleigh his scepter, giving her a power boost. Ashleigh kneels, running off to take care of the Rangers. Mara goes with her, deciding it might be best her husband stay and protect the palace, in case the Rangers decide to split their forces.

"I love you, Princess. Behave for Mom, you hear me?" Tithor asks.

Ashleigh teleports down to Earth with Mara, Kapri, Nadira, Elsa, Lorelei and Anneliese.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Slaughter them for me. I'm getting your father. He'll want to see this." Mara snarls, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Ashleigh's necklace flashes. She accepts the call.

"Princess, thank you for coming so quickly. I'd like to show you something I've been working on for a very long time. Follow me downstairs, please." he requests.

"Kireti, what's going on? Daddy, are you all right? You seem different, a lot less evil than usual." Ashleigh asks.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. It's just Zedd's really getting on my nerves lately. He criticizes me whenever he gets a chance. It's annoying, all right? There, now you know the reason I'm upset. I'm not angry with you, darling. I'm sorry if I came off that way. This is a special necklace for my special princess. It's 100% spell-free, I promise. Trent, I'm talking to my daughter. Can we please have some privacy? You miss me when I leave the palace, don't you?" Tithor answers.

"Sometimes, but not always that I spy on you, which I know you and Kireti were doing. Thanks for the compliment, Kireti. I've never heard anyone say that, besides my parents." Ashleigh admits.

"Lord Tithor, how'd she know we were watching the battle? I thought those pools of water were closed-circuit." Kireti asks.

"They are, but Ashleigh, being the genius that she is, figured out a way around it. Aw, are you tired? Come on, you can relax with me. Your mom won't mind, trust me, all right? Go get ready for bed. I'll meet you up there. I love you, my evil princess." Tithor slyly whispers.

Ashleigh smiles, as she's hurrying up the marble staircase to her parents' room. Mara eventually comes back and isn't happy seeing her daughter on her side of their bed.

"Ashleigh, does your dad know you're up here, sweetheart? I know that battle was hard for you, especially given today's circumstances. I'll be staying in the medical bay for a little bit. Good night. I love you." Mara whispers, kissing Ashleigh's forehead.

She gets up and exits, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to take out her daughter and husband.

"Huh, that was pretty strange, even by villain standards. Kireti!" Ashleigh screams.

"Yes, Your Evilness, how can I assist you?" Kireti asks.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you, Kireti. I thought I saw something. You do remember you're not supposed to touch me, right?" she asks.

Kireti races out, before he can actually get hurt by the princess. He bumps into Lord Tithor on the way to his bedroom.

"Kireti, my daughter's still in my bedroom, correct?" he asks dryly.

"Yes, sire, I just checked on her. She seemed a little freaked out, though. I guess your wife came back from the battle a bit earlier than she had expected." Kireti answers, backing up and racing off.

"Daddy, I'm glad you're all right. I was beginning to get worried." Ashleigh sighs.

"We'll discuss our plans in the morning, sweetheart. Go to sleep now." Tithor whispers.

"I love you." Ashleigh sighs, pulling the covers under her chin and turning away.

The next morning, Tithor has to wait for his new crown princess. She finally shows up.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Father. It won't happen again. What's this brilliant plan you have? You haven't told me yet. Kireti did tell me some things, but now that my role's changed within the Dragon Empire, perhaps you could tell me now?" Ashleigh asks extremely sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"We're going to destroy the Ninja Tsunami Rangers' connection to the Morphin' Grid. Do you think you can take on all of them by yourself?' he asks, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tithor gets up, pulling his daughter with him, so that they can talk alone. Ashleigh sits down immediately

and rubs her arm, which hurts a lot, but not too badly.

"Sweetheart, is there a problem? You know you can talk to me." Tithor asks.

Ashleigh shakes her head "no". Tithor casts a spell to make Ashleigh completely loyal to him. Ashleigh grabs her heart as it begins to blacken. She could just sense it.

"I can't believe you'd do this, Ashleigh. I've been raising you since you were five to be evil. I didn't want to resort to brainwashing, but you've forced me to do so. Are you all right, sweetheart? What happened to your morpher?" Tithor asks, noticing a whole bunch of wires coming out of it.

"Kireti thought it would be funny to short-circuit it. I'll allow you to handle him. I know how you like to beat him up, my lord." Ashleigh kneels, smiling wickedly.

_Excellent, my spell's working so far. _Tithor thinks

"I'll go work on this. Are you going to be okay being Phoebe for about 10 minutes? Don't worry; you're still my evil little girl. You can come to the lab with me, if you like. I'd love some protection. You'd just be making sure I'm not disturbed while I fix your morpher." Tithor growls, making his daughter smile a little.

"I can go now, right? I have business to attend to." Ashleigh questions.

"Yes, you may, Princess. I have my own business to attend to. Have the Chronobots and Miratrix attack the city. That should buy us enough time to begin our most diabolical plan yet, my darling. You have your staff with you, right?" Tithor asks.

"I always carry it with me, Father. Besides, I'm eleven now and you know perfectly well that I'm a pretty good fighter." Phoebe replies, retreating for the time being.

"Sweetheart, you did a great job today. Your father said you were amazing. Have Miratrix and the Chronobots been dispatched yet? Daughter, what is it? Hey, Handsome. Are you all right?" Mara questions, rubbing her husband's back.

"I'm fine, Mara. I just missed my little girl. I know we just saw each other, Phoebe, but you know I like spending time with you." Tithor hisses, hoping his daughter's still under his control as he re-attaches her morpher to her wrist.

Ashleigh giggles as Tithor puts her hair up in a ponytail. She relaxes in his arms, falling asleep.

"Hey, Princess, you're going to have to stay awake. Your mom and I need you for our special plan. You can rest for a few minutes, but that's it. You will always be my favorite, especially when it comes to the boys. It's time, Ashleigh. Make _sure _the Rangers _don't_ have their weapons. They have to be vulnerable to this attack. Hurry up and get everything ready. I'm leaving soon. I'll be back in a little bit." Tommy cackles.

Phoebe smirks evilly, before turning. She had to tell her dad what she had heard her mom whispering as she left their bedroom the night before.

"Dad, I need to talk to you privately. It's important." Phoebe insists.

Tommy nods and gets up, taking his daughter's hand and leading her to his workshop. He sits her down on the workbench.

"Phoebe, did you sense something last night? What's wrong? You can tell me." Tommy whispers.

"Mom is going to destroy us. Dad, I'm not kidding. I used my psychic ability. She was thinking that last night after we talked. I didn't want to tell you." Phoebe whimpers.

Tommy wraps his arms around her to calm her down. She smiles evilly.

"We're almost ready, dear. Go ahead without me. I'll catch up, I promise. Can you handle that?" her father asks.

"Of course I can, my Lord. Kireti, move it!" Ashleigh snaps.

Kireti cowers at her feet. Apparently, she's menacing enough.

"Ashleigh, take Saba with you. It should give you enough of an upper hand until my arrival." Tithor snarls, spitting in Ashleigh's eye.

Ashleigh nods, taking the sword from her father. She runs off, with Kireti and 15 squads of Chronobots at her command.

"Treat my daughter with the same respect you treat me with, Kireti. I'll know if you disobey one of her orders." Mara laughs, entering her husband's workshop, receiving an immediate blast to the chest.

"Hello, Katherine. Have you been thinking about destroying me in order to control the Dragonzord? There's one thing that still puzzles me, though. Why would getting rid of our daughter help? Wouldn't it render your plan useless?" Tithor questions.

Mara realizes Ashleigh used her psychic ability.

~Abandoned Warehouse~

"Sweep the entire place. The pink jewel of the Corona Aurora is in this place somewhere. My father must have that gem. When you find it, destroy the place." Ashleigh orders, cackling, until she hears footsteps.

"Stop in the name of the Ninja Tsunami Rangers, stranger!" Duncan orders.

Ashleigh just laughs, kicking the Red Ranger aside. Nobody would get in her dad's way of giving her ultimate power.  
"You're not the only ones with shiny suits, Rangers. S.P.D. A-Squad Emergency! A-Squad Midnight!" the princess calls.

Black lightning strikes the ground, unleashing a cyclone, pulling everyone but Ashleigh into it. The A-Squad Red and Pink Rangers appear to help.

"Princess, your father wants you. We'll handle these guys. Get the jewel to him before it's too late." A-Squad Pink instructs.

"My dad hates me, doesn't he?" she asks.

Tithor appears and throws Ashleigh her staff. He holds his hand out for the jewel.

"There's no time, Princess. We have to go. You did well. Congratulations. Your transformation is complete. Now, how about a little tag-team work? You and me, just like old times, my beautiful child." Tithor laughs maliciously.

"Phoebe, please, I know you're still in there. I don't care if I have to attack your father in order to free you. Let's do it, guys!" Melody cries.

Tithor and Ashleigh just laugh this off as they teleport away with the pink gem.

"Please, like I'd actually free her. Dad, we have what we want. Let's go." the princess urges.

"You're right, sweetheart. It's best we leave. See you, Rangers. Princess!" Tithor yells.

Ashleigh runs to her father's side, hoping she'd be rewarded when they returned to the ship. She looks up to see her father holding a midnight blue box in his hand. Her hand shakes as she takes it.

"It's all yours. Just four more to go, then we'll have everything we need to destroy Earth and those meddling Rangers, my beautiful Ashleigh." Tithor cackles.

Ashleigh stares into her dad's eyes. She knows he's upset.

"Your actions have cost us precious time, time we could've been searching for those jewels. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tithor snarls.

Ashleigh growls. As her father's second-in-command, she has no intention of backing down. She takes a defensive stance.

"I know what I did was wrong, but, Father, as long as our human sides exist, we're vulnerable. We need to destroy them." Ashleigh meows, pounding her paw on the floor.

"Princess, calm down. I know it's difficult for you. Kireti, get Ashleigh a glass of water. She's hot." orders Tithor.

"Daddy, didn't you already destroy the Yellow Ranger?" Ashleigh asks, staring into her crystal ball.

"The Yellow Ranger's alive?! Ashleigh, give me some peace and quiet. Go now! Bring the Yellow Ranger to my Apocalyptic Dimension. You're going to fight Mia Corbett, my adorable little princess. Call me if anything changes." the Dragon King snarls.

**Thanks and brankel1 for sending in reviews. If you have any suggestions, questions or comments, review or PM me. **


End file.
